<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon by Thatonelyric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831901">Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric'>Thatonelyric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foreshadowing, Future, Lucius nearly goes with Voldemort to kill the Potters but doesn't, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, TW: mention of physical torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pregnant,” Narcissa said suddenly, and held her breath.<br/>“Well <em>that<em> certainly complicates things.”</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/ Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the sake of this fanfic, please indulge me by pretending that Draco’s a few months younger than Harry, and when Voldemort tries to kill the latter, he’s only a few months old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two adults sat on a couch in front of a crackling fireplace. Whilst they faced each other, one would’ve assumed they were strangers sitting apart on a tube bench, from their poised, highly sophisticated manner. The one closest to the fire was a man with long, silver hair. At his side he straddled a mean looking staff, most likely used for rapping arseholes on the head. He wore a black long sleeved cloak, like one might wear for a Halloween costume. Under his left sleeve was a mark in the shape of a skull with a serpent running through it. On the other side of the couch sat a woman, and the Queen herself would've been jealous of her posture and stiff frame. She too, had a mark on her left arm, equivalent to the man’s.</p><p>A silence had been plaguing the couple for minutes as they thought of other things, staring down at their hands.</p><p>“I’m his second closest confidant,” The man finally said, causing the woman to look up.</p><p>“I understand, but I simply can’t let you do this,” the woman replied.</p><p>“And what are you going to do, Narcissa? You certainly can’t convince him to change his mind. Not even I can. Even Severus has trouble doing so, most of the time.”</p><p>Narcissa lowered her head. “Lucius, the Dark Lord has drawn you in too close. I thought, when we agreed to do this so many years ago, we’d stay on the outskirts.”</p><p>“We did, but things have changed,” Lucius argued. “There are no more ‘outskirts’. I must go with him. I already said I would.”</p><p>“But to find and torture an innocent child?” Narcissa asked. “It’s barbaric.”</p><p>“Who are you to question the Dark Lord’s ways?” Lucius said with a warning tone, slightly raised.</p><p>“I’m not,” Narcissa said quickly to contradict her previous statement, “I just--”</p><p>“And besides,” Lucius interrupted his wife, “We he won’t torture anyone. That’s not what the prophecy says. You’ve heard it. He simply wants to find the boy, and--”</p><p>“And do what? I heard the prophecy. ‘Neither can live whilst the other survives’. You know he’s going to kill him, and yet you’re still willing to go along with this. And what do you think the parents will do? Let him in willingly? I’m telling you, you’ll only get into trouble with work.”</p><p>“The ministry’s on our side, Narcissa; bloody everyone is!” Lucius wrung his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. “You don't know what he’ll do if I refuse now. Merlin, you saw what happened to Yaxley. He was nearly killed!”</p><p>“Yes, but you could get killed no matter what you do! There are still some people out there that hate us, you know! The ones who still like mudbloods! And especially now, there could be no worse time?”</p><p>“Why does time make a difference?” Lucius snarled. “You have the house elves here, there’s money, you have everything!”</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” Narcissa said suddenly, and held her breath.</p><p>She had expected him to be glad. She had expected him to throw his hands up in the air out of happiness, hug her tightly, and say the words he always longed to stream out of his mouth: ‘I have a son! Finally, an heir to our family! The Dark Lord will be so pleased’. Really, she had expected anything else than what he really said.</p><p>“Well <em>that<em> certainly complicates things,”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I told the Dark Lord you weren’t able to have children, so he didn’t think it’d be a problem.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You what?” Narcissa gasped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Lucius said, waving his gloved hand through the air. “We’d been trying for years, so he just assumed. We’d assumed ourselves, didn’t we?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, but that was a private matter, and--”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Please. Nothing is private. But now that you’re pregnant, if you really don’t want me to go…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Then it’s settled. I’ll speak to the Dark Lord tomorrow; I have a pregnant wife to attend to, so it’d be a shame if I died.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t be sarcastic,” Narcissa snapped. “It’s a perfect excuse.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you think the Dark Lord takes excuses? Clearly you’d defy him in situations in the future.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And who’s going to report me? You?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lucius sighed in defeat. “I won’t go.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re welcome. I shall notify the Dark Lord in the morning.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A silence again overtook the couple. Eventually, Lucius stood up and kissed Narcissa on the forehead. “Goodnight,” he said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Narcissa watched as Lucius walked out of the room. Yes, the Dark Lord was scary, and Narcissa was afraid. However, some things were just more important, such as the little creature in her stomach. Narissa gently placed a hand on her belly, and stared into the space where her husband had sat mere seconds ago. Then, she looked down at her hand. The Dark Lord could wait.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yes, there were more important things indeed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you notice the foreshadowing?<br/>Please leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>